Charmed Season 10
by thefanfictioner21
Summary: After the events of season 9, Cole brings a shocking new that settles a new chalenge for the Charmed Ones. Now with Billie back, they have some help to face this new treat that awaits them. Here's season 9: /s/8275750/1/Charmed-Season-9.
1. Halloween All Over Again Pt 1

Hi guys! I missed writing for you so much! But after a few weeks, I'm back and this is my Charmed season 10. Hope you like it

* * *

**Halloween All Over Again pt.1 **

The sunshine was lighting the room; the sisters, Billie and Leo were standing looking at Cole, who was holding Darryl by his neck.

-Please, Cole; let him go. –Phoebe said.

-Not until you hear me out. –Cole said.

-I will, I promise, but put him down first. –she said.

-Come on, Cole! –Prue yelled.

-Ok, but no attacking, ok? You won't be able to vanquish me so easily. –Cole said putting Darryl back on the floor.

The moment he did that, Piper waved her hand and blew him up.

-That's better. –She said.

-Piper! –Phoebe was shocked, but it was nothing compared to her reaction when Cole reintegrated right in front of her.

-I told you. You can't vanquish me. –He said.

-Oh God; please don't tell me you're immortal again! –Paige said.

-No, I'm not, but you still can't vanquish me that easily.

-Ok, what do you want? –Phoebe asked.

-I just want to talk to you. –He said. –It's important, very important.

-Fine, but make it quick. –She replied coldly; she seemed numb and dizzy.

-What about Barbas? –Billie interrupted.

-You go with Prue and Darryl and vanquish him, or at least stop him. –Phoebe said. –You and Paige go up there to tell everyone that we're fine. –She added looking at Piper.

-We're not leaving you with him. –Prue argued.

-Prue, it's ok, I need to do this by myself. –Phoebe said.

-Ok, but please be careful. –She said. –And you, -She added looking at Cole –touch one hair of hers and I'll find the most painful way to vanquish you.

Cole looked at her with a funny look on his face.

They all left and Phoebe was now alone with him.

-You've got five minutes to tell me what the hell is going on. –She said.

-Are you in a hurry? Because I've got all time in the world.

-Stop playing, Cole.

-Ok. After you vanquished me, I got stuck in a limbo for a couple of years; I couldn't leave this damn manor and worse, I was forced to watch you every day, hear everything you said, see everything you did… It was the worst punishment I'd ever got, you can ask Piper.

-What? Piper?

-Yeah, when she was hit by that demon when Leo was away, she got stuck with me in the limbo, that's why she wasn't so surprised to see me.

-Why didn't she tell me? –Phoebe started to wonder.

-But it doesn't matter now. When you theoretically died, I was set free and sent to the demon wasteland; I just wanted to die and that's probably what would have happened if I hadn't heard that voice inside my head telling me to survive. And that's what I did; I survived, and ran, and hid, until I found some kind of door; it was a shiny spot in the middle of nowhere, but every now and then, some blur would be sucked there and disappear. I was curious, so I went there.

-And then you appeared in the manor just to mess with my life? –She interrupted.

-No. –He said. –But, just so you know, I saved your life, yours and your sister's.

Phoebe didn't respond, she just looked down.

-I was in some kind of cave in the Underworld; there were many cages and blood all over the place. I heard some voices, so I hid behind a column and then I saw the Triad…

-What? That's not possible; we vanquished the Triad once and for all.

-No, you vanquished _one_ of the Triads, there are always demons waiting to become the new one, but this time, they seemed stronger.

-What do you mean?

-They had some kind of halo, they exuded power. And they were doing something dangerous, and almost impossible; they were bringing vanquished demons back to life and making them stronger.

-I've seen this before, what is so unique about this time?

-They're not bringing back any demon, you don't know who I saw there; Shax, the Seer, and you know Barbas is back… I don't know how or why they're doing it, but it sounds pretty dangerous.

-So, you're stronger too.

-Yeah. But I'm not finished yet; they found me and locked me up; that was when I saw their power. I managed to break free and run away, and then I came here, to help you.

-Take me there. –Was all that Phoebe said.

-What?

-You heard me; take me to this cave.

-You can't fight them! You would need your sisters to vanquish them.

-I think I can take one on my own, and I have you to help me.

-I'm not helping you getting killed!

-I'm doing this with, or without you; you can choose. And we only need to take one, I think it would reverse the process and send the demons back; we have done it once.

-It would send me back too.

-That's the plan.

-Why should I help you then?

-I know you still love me. –She said.

Cole sighted because he knew she was right, he couldn't let her die, even if it meant that he'd have to die. He held her hand and then flamed away with her.

When Piper got up there, Coop, Andy and Sheila, Darryl's wife, came asking questions.

-Where are them?

-Are they ok?

-What happened?

Piper heard this questions but she didn't know who had asked them.

-Don't worry, they're all fine; Ducsen is vanquished and we're taking care of Barbas, but I need you to stay here a little more. –She said.

Paige had left to see her children, but when she got there, she saw Dean.

-Dean! –She said.

-Hi. –He replied. –I must say my congratulations, you really did it.

-Of course we did. –She said with a smile.

-Now I should honor my deal with you.

-What, now?

-Yes; the other angels are busy fixing destiny, so they won't notice it. Take my hand, let's go.

-Where?

-Somewhere safe, we can't let an Elder or a whitelighter see us. Don't forget we're doing something against the rules.

-Ok.

-And Paige, there's something you must know; to make him a whitelighter, I'll have to use your powers, so you'll lose your whitelighter powers, like orbing, healing… And your hybrid powers will get weaker.

Paige closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

-Ok. –She said. –Let me just tell Piper first.

She went to her sister and said:

-Piper, I need to go.

-What? You can't go. Where are you going?

-There's something I must do. –She said going away.

Prue, Billie and Darryl were in a dark alley looking for Barbas.

-Did you hear that? –Billie asked after hearing a scream.

-Let's go. –Prue said.

They found Barbas and a dead body next to him. Prue waved her hand and sent a pipe in his direction while Billie threw a knife at him, but he evaded both attacks. Darryl shot a pipe that was above Barbas, making a loud noise and distracting him, giving time for Prue and Billie to attack.

-Now! –Prue shouted and she and Billie threw potions at him.

Barbas destroyed one, but the second one hit him and he started to burn.

But, suddenly, time stopped. The flames started to transform back into a potion as Barbas was unvanquished.

-You should be more careful. –A voice said. –You know my power is not unlimited.

-I know, but they caught me off guard, it won't happen again. –He answered. –Now unfreeze them, I want to see their look of surprise. And, by the way, I also know that freezing time in an alley doesn't take that much power.

-Don't be stupid! Let them think that you're dead, it will give us more time. –The voice said ignoring the last comment.

-As you wish. –Barbas said before flaming away. Right after that, time unfroze.

-Did it work? –Billie asked. –Where are all the flames and screaming?

-I don't know, maybe it was just too quick. –Prue said. –Come on, let's go back to the manor.

When they got there, Piper was walking all over the living room with a paper in her hand.

-What happened? –Prue asked.

-Phoebe is gone.

-What do you mean?

-She left with Cole to the underworld, and that's not even the worst part. –She soon proceeded to tell them everything about the Triad and etc. that Phoebe had left written on a paper.

-I can't believe it. –Billie said.

-What about Barbas? Did you get him?

-Kind of. –Billie said. –It was all too strange.

-Yeah, I'm not sure he's vanquished; it was too easy.

-There's only one way to find out, let's scry for him. –Piper said. –If we find something, that means he's alive. –She said, and that's what happened.

Paige was with Dean in an empty field.

-Now what? –She asked.

-Give me your hands. –He said holding her hands. –Now close your eyes.

He started saying some words in a strange language and the sky got darker, lightnings started striking, and it started to rain. There was a huge flash and when the light faded away, Henry was standing next to Paige.

-Henry! –Paige said crying.

-Paige! –He said and they hugged.

Prue, Piper and Billie were in a warehouse.

-Is this the place? –Billie asked. –Why couldn't it be a mall or something like that?

Piper couldn't help but smiling at Billie's comment, it reminded her of her younger years.

-Come on, let's go inside.

They went inside and found an unexpected scene; there was a bunch of dead bodies over tables and they were all tied in some kind of magical string.

-Oh my God! That's so gross. –Prue said.

-And creepy. –Piper added.

-Guys, what's that? –Billie asked looking at a shadow.

-Let's find out. –Prue said.

They went through a door and found Barbas killing someone and then wrapping his body with the string.

-Hey! –Prue shouted waving her hand and sending Barbas against a wall.

He threw an energy ball at her, but she evaded.

They went back to the corpses room and Barbas followed them throwing energy balls.

-I got him. –Prue said. –Find a way to destroy these bodies; he can't be using them for good.

Prue kept Barbas busy while Piper and Billie thought of a solution.

-Hey. –Billie said pointing at some gas cylinders.

-Perfect. –Piper said. –Prepare yourself to protect us.

-Ok.

Piper waved her hand and blew up the cylinders. There was a huge explosion and all the corpses got on fire. Billie used her power to protect Piper, Prue and herself.

-No! My bodies! –Barbas shouted. –Bring them back!

-You ruined it all –Tempus said flaming in. –All the work…

-Just a few minutes, that's all you need to do.

-Ok.

He raised his hands and time started going back, but this time, it happened throughout the city.

Up there, an Elder felt something when Dean did the spell, he, then, felt time going back and then felt the spell again. He orbed to the field and found Paige, Dean and Henry.

-Well, this is interesting. –He said.

-Oh God. –Paige said.

-You're coming with me. –He said grabbing Paige and Henry. –And you're gonna lose your powers after that. –He said to Dean and then orbed away.

Prue, Piper and Billie had now just got in the warehouse, but this time, Barbas was waiting.

-Good to see you. –He said throwing a fireball.

It hit the floor and sent Billie away, she hit a wall and fainted.

-Billie! –Piper shouted.

Barbas took the opportunity and sent an energy ball at Piper.

-Careful Piper! –Prue shouted, but it was too late, the middle sister got his and fell on the floor.

-Let's go. –Barbas said and he and Tempus flamed away.

-Piper. –Prue said sitting next to her. She was crying and put her hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. –Please don't go.

-Prue…

_To be continued._

* * *

Hope you liked the part 1 of the premiere. Don't forget to review.


	2. Halloween All Over Again Pt 2

**Halloween All Over Again pt.2**

-Piper. –Prue said sitting next to her. She was crying and put her hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. –Please don't go.

-Prue…

-Help! –Prue yelled. –Someone please help! Billie! Paige! Leo! Coop! Anyone!

Prue stood there screaming until Coop beamed in.

-Prue, what happened? –He asked before seeing Piper. –Oh God, we need to take her to a hospital.

-No. We need to take her to Paige, she needs to be healed now!

-Ok. –He said beaming them to the manor.

When they got there, Leo was waiting impatiently.

-Thank God guys, where were you? –He asked.

-We don't have time now Leo; call Paige.

-Piper! –He said suddenly realizing why Prue was so nervous. –Where is she?

-In the couch. –Prue answered.

He rushed to his wife and found her lying on the couch.

-Pipes, what happened?

-I was hit, but I'm ok. –She said breathing hard.

-You're not ok honey, but we're gonna save you. –Leo said crying. –Where is Paige?

-She's not answering my calls. –Prue said. –And neither are the Elders.

Suddenly, Paige orbed in the room.

-Ouch. –She said. –Being orbed against your will is not one of the best experiences. –She said to herself.

-Paige! –Prue said. –Where were you?

-I was with Dean, we had just brought Henry back, but then an elder appeared and now I don't know what's going to happen with him… -She started saying very quickly.

-I don't care! –Prue shouted. –Piper needs your help!

-Whoa, calm down, what happened? –She asked going into the living room. –Piper!

-Can you heal her? –Leo asked.

-Guys… –Paige said with tears in her eyes. –I can't heal Piper.

-What? –Prue and Leo said at the same time.

-I, I lost part of my powers, including healing. –She said. –I did it to bring back Henry. I can't even orb her up there…

-This can't be happening. –Prue said. –Call an Elder then!

-I can't! They're mad at me, they won't answer… -She said crying.

-We need to take her to a hospital. –Leo said. –Someone get the car!

-We don't have time! –Prue said. –We need Coop to beam her there, that's our only hope.

-Where is he? –Paige asked.

-He's looking for you! –Prue said and then started to call Coop. –Why isn't he answering?

-Guys. –Piper tried to say.

-This is all your fault! –Prue said. –You screwed this all up.

-It's not my fault! I didn't know what you were doing or where you were.

-Guys. –Piper said slowly. –Please don't fight. –She whispered before closing her eyes.

-No! –Prue said sobbing. –Please don't go! Please…

Leo was crying silently and Paige was looking down with her tears falling on the floor.

-This can't be happening. –She said. –I can't believe it. And it's all my fault…

-The only ones guilty for this are Barbas and Tempus. –Leo said. –And we'll make them pay.

Phoebe was in the underworld with Cole, hiding behind a wall.

-We shouldn't be doing this. –He said. –We're gonna get ourselves killed.

-You're free to go, but I'm not resting until I can see everything that you told me with my own eyes.

They walked quietly until they found a chamber with dozens of cages, each one containing a statue.

-What are those? –Phoebe asked.

-They turned the demons into stone; they're probably keeping them this way until they need them for something.

-This is sounding really strange. –Phoebe said suspicious.

They searched the whole room until they found the portal where Cole came from and a demon standing in front of it. He was one of the members of the new Triad and he seemed to be waiting for a demon. Soon the portal shone and a demon was materializing next to him. The Triad member raised his hand and turned the other demon into stone.

-This one was quite hard to find. –He said to himself before noticing Phoebe and Cole.

-You! –He said looking at Cole.

-Who are you? –Cole replied.

-My name is Tetrax, but you can also call me "the one that's going to vanquish you".

-Nice to meet you Tetrax, but we're the ones who are going to vanquish you. –Phoebe said throwing an empathic ball.

He evaded and replied with a huge fireball, which Phoebe evaded too.

The three of them kept fighting and the room was now a mess of fireballs, empathic projections and chunks of rock flying. The three of them were pretty good fighters, but in the end, Tetrax knocked Phoebe and hit Cole with an energy ball.

-I think I've just overpowered a charmed one and one of the strongest demons alive, I must be really strong. –He said making fun of them. –Now I need to decide between killing you and turning you into stones for my collection.

-Go to hell. –Phoebe said.

-Oh, I've been there, such a nice place. –He said. –It was really fun playing with you, it's a shame that now I have to kill you. –He created a fireball in his hand.

Phoebe closed her eyes, but before she was hit, Cole jumped over her and flamed her away. She was now at the manor, safe and sound.

-That was close. –She whispered.

At the same time, Billie came through the front door, with her hand on her head.

-I can't believe you left me there alone. –She said.

-Phoebe? –Paige shouted. –Are you there?

-Yes Paige. –Phoebe shouted back. –Me and Billie. –She added meeting the blonde.

They went to the living room to meet the others, but when they got there, they found them sitting next to Piper.

-What's going on? –Phoebe asked.

-Phoebe, Billie, something terrible happened… -Prue said.

-Oh God. –Phoebe said covering her mouth with her hand.

Both started crying as they realized what had happened to Piper.

-Can I do anything? Maybe my projection can help. –Billie said.

-No, it can't. –Leo said.

It took them a couple of hours before they calm down.

-We need to fix this. –Phoebe said seriously. –Maybe if we get Tempus we can force him to turn time back.

-How are we gonna find him? –Paige asked.

-We can summon him, maybe if we use a power of three spell we'll be strong enough to do it. –Prue said.

-And I can enhance your powers. –Billie said.

-We can do this, guys. –Phoebe said.

They went to the attic and started preparing the place; Phoebe got the spell, while Billie and Paige placed the crystals to hold him when he got there.

-We're ready. –Phoebe said and they started chanting.

Soon Tempus was trapped in the crystal cage screaming at them.

-Why don't you shut up and do what we're asking. –Prue said.

-I'd rather die than help you. –He replied.

-Do I need to remind you that you helped us some years ago? –Phoebe asked.

-I did that to protect me and my master, the Source, desperate times takes desperate measures.

-Then… -Prue started saying, but was interrupted by a noise coming from downstairs. –What was that?

-I'll go check. –Paige said, but when she went there, she was hit by someone.

-Paige! –Phoebe said rushing downstairs with Billie.

-I'll take care of you later. –Prue said to Tempus before going after her sisters.

When she got there, she found a huge mess; Cole was there fighting against ten different demons and there was smoke all around the room.

-Oh crap. –She said.

-Cole?! –Phoebe said. –What are you doing here?

-You thought I wasn't going to escape? –He said. –I had done it before, what was gonna stop me from doing it again? –He threw a fireball vanquishing one of the demons, but five more appeared.

They got in the fight, but they were losing; Paige was easily knocked down, Phoebe got hit by a demon and fell on the floor, Billie was fighting against three demons at the same time and Prue was always getting distracted by the noises that Tempus was doing in the attic; Cole was the only one without problems.

-Cole! I need you to hold them for a while. –Prue said.

-Where are you going? –He asked.

-To get some help. –She said grabbing Billie and going to the attic.

They found Tempus trying to break his cage, but they got there before he could do any harm.

-Where do you think you're going? –Prue asked.

-I was just making a surprise for you. –He said.

-I don't have time for jokes; I'm giving you two options, turn back time and turn back time.

-What about option number 3? Me killing you.

-Ok, I'm done with this! –Prue said grabbing a knife and stabbing Tempus in the leg.

He hissed in pain.

-Did this hurt you? I thought you were stronger than that. –Prue said with a surprised look in her eyes.

He didn't answer.

-I guess I'll have to try again. –She said pushing the knife deeper.

She kept doing that and now she was also drilling his arm, but he kept quiet.

-Hey, Prue, what's that? –Billie asked pointing at a pendant that had fallen from his hand after Prue had stabbed his arm.

-I don't know; it looks like an hourglass or something like that.

-That's it! He uses that to control time; I've seen that in the Book of Shadows. –Billie said.

-Really? Let's try it. –Prue said grabbing it from the floor.

The object soon grew until it reached its normal size.

-Nice. –Prue said. –How does it work?

-You concentrate and think how long do you need to go back and it does all the job.

-Excellent. –Prue said. –Give me your hand; I'll need help to do this.

-What about him?

-Without this he's just an ordinary demon. –Prue said throwing a potion at him and vanquishing him. –And can be vanquished like one. Now let's do this.

They held hands and focused; the hourglass shone and then time started going back; when they opened their eyes, it was afternoon again.

-It worked! –Billie said.

-Of course it did. –Prue said. –Now let's go downstairs.

They went there and found Piper with Leo, Phoebe and Darryl talking.

-Piper! –Prue and Billie said hugging her. –Thank God you're ok!

-Why wouldn't I be? –Piper asked and they had to explain her everything.

-Ok. I'm not confused at all. –She said sarcastically.

-We need to call Paige. –Billie said.

-We can't, she is with Dean and we don't know what they have already done. –Piper said. –We can't risk making she loses Henry.

-She's right. –Phoebe said. –I just don't get why I am not back to the underworld, I mean, I was supposed to be there now; I left before Piper was back here and I remember talking to Cole there, but now I'm here.

-The hourglass doesn't affect the Heavens and the Underworld, but you were here when we used it; we changed the past. –Billie said.

-Someone seems to be doing their homework. –Piper said

-Well, I was alone in LA, I needed to know a few things. –Billie responded.

-We don't have time for that. –Prue said. –Piper is back, but so is Tempus; we need to get him and Barbas.

-And find out what he wanted with those dead bodies. –Billie added.

-I and Darryl will wait here for Paige; she might need some help when she comes back. –Leo said.

The four girls left the manor just to find an army of zombies walking towards them.

-Oh-My-God. –Billie said. –How can Barbas do this? I'm sure those are the dead bodies we saw.

-He's stronger now. –Phoebe said. –But so are we; let's vanquish those zombies.

-But they're just innocent people. –She said.

-They _were_, now they're just dead bodies controlled by Barbas. –Prue said.

She tried to walk, but she was dizzy.

-You can't do this. –Piper said. –You're weak after using the hourglass.

Prue sat in front of the manor.

-Go with Billie find a spell to put everyone near this block asleep. –Phoebe said. –We can't risk exposing magic, even though it's already dark.

Prue left with Billie while Piper stayed there with Phoebe; they waited until they were sure the spell was working before attacking. The battle was quite easy; both, Piper and Phoebe, were well rested and the zombies were really weak.

But when they thought the battle was over; Barbas came with another horde of zombies.

-Damn it! –Piper said before start fighting again.

This time, the zombies started to surround them and they started to lose, when Cole appeared and vanquished Barbas, killing the zombies.

-And once again, the day is saved by me. –Cole said.

-How did you do that? –Phoebe asked.

-Well, after looking for you everywhere, I came here and found this mess. How did you disappear from the Underworld? You were right in front of me!

-Long story. –Phoebe said. –But is he really vanquished? How could it be so easy?

-Were you expecting an epic vanquishing? I'm sorry, I'll think about that the next time I save your lives.

-Would you two please stop arguing? We still need to vanquish Tempus.

-I already did that. –Said Paige coming from the manor. –Prue helped me with the spell.

-So we just vanquished two demons that almost killed us innumerous time within a couple of hours? This is sounding really strange. –Piper said.

-Well, add that to the list of things we need to discuss. –Prue said from the manor's door. –Family reunion now. You included. –She added pointing at Cole.

…

In the Underworld, Tetrax was talking to the two other members of the Triad.

-They're vanquished. –He said. –Just like we planned.

-Did you have any problems? –One of the two other demons asked.

-Yes, we made them too strong; I needed to take away some of their power.

-But did they notice it? –The other asked.

-Probably. We'll need to do it before releasing them the next time.

-Fine. –The first one said. –Look, they're coming.

Two spirals of dark smoke came from the sky and entered in a cauldron that was between the three.

-It has begun. –The second demon said.


	3. Letting Cole Go

Hi guys! Sorry for the long time it took me to post this, but I was really busy with school and had some lack of inspiration, but now I'm back and I promise I'll do my best to post every week from now on.

* * *

**Letting Cole Go**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Coop, Daryl, Billie and Cole were in the living room discussing.

-How come there's a whole new Triad? I'm tired of vanquishing them! –Piper said.

-They're like Elders, if they die, a new demon takes their place. But this time, the new members are stronger and smarter, so we need to be more careful. –Cole said.

-We? –Prue asked. –Who said you're included in our plans?

-Well, I just saved your life a couple times. I thought I had earned your trust…

-But you haven't; saving us won't undo what you've done in the past, all the suffering you caused.

-Then I'm leaving now, it's clear that I will be better alone. –He said, but Piper froze part of him. –Let me go!

-No. –Phoebe said. –You won't leave, at least not with all those powers.

-I can't believe you're saying this. Are you going to take my powers away or what?

-That's exactly what we are planning to do. –Phoebe said.

-You can't do that! I need to protect myself; the Triad is after me.

-I'm sorry, but you're used to being on the run. –She replied.

-But I don't want to protect just myself; I need them to keep you safe too.

-She doesn't need your protection! –Coop said interfering.

-It looks like she does! –Cole replied. –How many times did she almost die when _you_ were supposed to protect her?

-You back off! –Coop said grabbing Cole by his shirt and unfreezing him.

Cole punched Coop and they started fighting.

-Stop it guys! –Phoebe shouted. –I don't need to deal with you two fighting now! We've got more important things to discuss.

-You can discuss all you want after I'm gone. –Cole said. –Just give me one day to prove that I won't cause any trouble for you.

-No! –Prue and Paige said. –We don't trust you. –The eldest said. –And neither does any of us here.

-I do. –Piper said.

-What?! –Prue said.

-I've seen him before, and I think he deserves a second chance, but if he messes up, we vanquish him. –She said.

-Fine, one day. –Phoebe said to Cole.

-Thanks. –He said looking at Piper and then flamed away.

-I still think that's a mistake… –Prue said finally.

Later, after they had all calmed down, an Elder orbed in the kitchen, where Prue and Paige were talking.

-Oh God. You can't just keep orbing inside here! –Prue said.

-I demand more respect from you, witch! –He said coldly.

-What's wrong? –She asked. –I'm sorry.

-He's here to talk to me. –Paige said slowly.

-No, I'm not. We won't talk to you.

-What?

-You heard me. I'm here to see you. –He said looking at Prue.

-Me? What have I done?

-You and your boyfriend, Andy, are being called to receive a reward for your help against Ducsen.

-Really? –Prue asked. –What about my sisters, they all helped.

-Don't worry, Phoebe and Piper will receive what they deserve too. Now, come with me. –He said grabbing Prue's hand. He orbed away with her.

Prue and Andy were now up there with the Elder.

-Andy? When did you get here?

-An Elder brought me.

-They called me too. Do you know what they're gonna give us?

-I have no idea. –He said.

The Elder came and told Prue and Andy to don't move. He raised his hand and a light filled the room; when he was finished, Prue and Andy were back to their original bodies.

-Wha, what happened? –Prue asked.

-You got your identities back; everyone will think you were involved in a very dangerous case and the witness protection program had to hide you for all those years. You can be Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau again.

-Oh my God. –Prue said.

-I can't believe it. –Andy said. –Thank you so much.

-You're welcome. –The Elder said sending them back to the manor.

In Phoebe and Coop's loft, they were discussing while about Cole:

-You don't have to be jealous, he's from my past and he's going to stay there! –Phoebe said.

-I'm not jealous! He's dangerous!

-Not for me, well, at least not anymore.

-Don't you remember all he did to you in the past? Because I've seen it all with you.

-Of curse I do, but even though I don't trust him, I know he won't harm us, I just feel it.

-Then why did you want to rip his powers off?

-It was just a precaution, we can't take any risks, but if it makes you happier, I'll see if he's up to anything, ok?

-Thank you. –Coop said kissing Phoebe.

Piper was in the manor with Paige while Prue was gone; they were sitting on the couch talking.

-How are you doing? –Piper said suddenly.

-What? –Paige asked.

-How are you feeling? With this Henry thing…

-Oh. I'm fine now that I know he's alive and fine, I mean, the Elders won't kill him or anything, but I'm still sad I can't even see him. I'm more concerned about Dean, I sure got him into a lot of trouble.

-I'm sorry, this is all my fault; if I hadn't got hit this would have never happened.

-Don't you dare to say that Piper! It's no one's fault.

-Ok, but we'll find a way to solve this.

-Before we need to solve another problem.

-Yeah, you're right.

-But speaking of which, why do you trust Cole? –Paige asked.

-Long story short, a few years ago, I met Cole in some kind of limbo, and there I realized he was truly sorry for what he had done; the Cole we vanquished was delusional, crazy, and I think he deserves a chance to prove he regrets what he has done. You and Prue have millions of reasons to hate him, but we can't deny that he's been really helpful lately.

-Ok, but still, how are we going to know if he does something wrong?

-Remember that invisibility potion you created some years ago? I'm gonna use it to spy on him.

-I'm going with you!

-No you're not! You just lost practically all your powers.

-I still have some of them.

-No, Paige, it's too dangerous.

-Ok then. –Paige said pretending she had agreed with Piper.

At the same time, Piper, Phoebe and Paige get ready to spy on Cole; Piper use the potion to become invisible and then another one to go to the underworld; Phoebe glamour herself so she'll look like an ordinary demon and then Coop send her down there; Paige uses a spell to shrink herself and then a potion to teleport to the underworld.

Cole was in a dark chamber filled with burn marks, where some demons had just been vanquished; he was looking for evidences that the Triad had been there.

-I knew it. –He said to himself after he saw a syringe fallen on the floor. –They have been doing experiences on demons; I just need to know what for.

-I'm afraid you'll never find out. –A voice said.

-Who are you? –Cole asked creating a fireball in his hand.

-You can call me Omicron. –The demon said coming from the darkness. –I'm one of the Triad members; and you are the one who ran from my brother, Tetrax.

-Yeah, I'm the one who kicked his butt. –Cole said making fun of him. –Just like I'm going to do with yours.

-Let's see. –Omicron said creating a ball made of shadows. He threw it at Cole, but he evaded; the spot hit by the ball disintegrated.

-Nice trick, but I've got one too. –Cole said throwing the fireball. Omicron grabbed it and then crushed it with his own hands.

-Ok, I guess it's my time to go. –Cole said trying to flame away, but he couldn't.

-I've blocked the room, no one can enter or leave.

The three sisters were walking through the tunnels in the underworld, until they reached a dead end where they could see nothing but darkness.

-There's something wrong here. –Phoebe said.

-Phoebe? Are you here? –Piper asked hearing her sister's voice.

-Piper? Where are you? –Phoebe said glamouring back to her normal self.

-I'm here. –She said becoming visible again. –I was here looking for Cole.

-Me too.

-And me too. –Paige said undoing the spell. –I can't believe we all looked but couldn't find him.

-I told you not to come! –Piper said.

-Sorry. –Paige said.

-Ok girls, we can talk about that later, now we have to figure out what the hell is wrong here; what is this dark smoke and why can't we cross it.

Paige tried to orb her sisters there, but she couldn't, and their powers didn't work on the smoke.

-We should try a power of three spell. –Paige suggested.

They chanted and managed to open a small hole in the smoke, but only Phoebe could cross it before the spell was undone.

-Girls! –She shouted after she lost them. –Oh no.

She turned around to find Cole and Omicron fighting and almost destroying the cave.

-Stop! –Phoebe said throwing an empathic ball at Omicron.

He evaded it, but then threw a shadow ball at her.

-No! –Cole said deviating the ball. –What are you doing here Phoebe?

-Looking for you! –She said evading from another attack.

-You need to go!

-I can't.

This confusion got Cole distracted and Omicron attacked him; he thrust his hand inside Cole's chest and he disappeared in smoke after saying one last word:

-Phoebe!

Phoebe would never be able to forget the look in Cole's eyes when Omicron attacked him, the desperation, the pain, and it was all Phoebe's fault.

-Cole… -was all she could say.

-I'll come back for you later witch. –Omicron said disappearing.

The smoke shield disappeared and Piper and Paige came into the cave.

-Phoebe, are you ok? –Paige asked.

-Yes, but Cole isn't…

-Come on, let's go home. –Piper said throwing a potion on the floor.

The moment they got in the manor, they found Prue, Andy and Billie waiting.

-What happened? –Piper asked.

-We've got some news. –Prue said happily.

-We've got some too. –Phoebe added.

…

Cole was trapped in a cave, there was a hole in his chest filled with a dark smoke; he was on the floor fainted and Tetrax and Omicron were looking at him.

-I think he's going to be a great experiment. –Tetrax said to Omicron.

* * *

Ok, this episode was boring, I know. But it felt necessary to give some closure to this first story so we can move on. Sorry if it was too rushed or not well developed.


	4. The Assassin Is Back

Hi guys! Ok, first of all, I want to apologize; I know I promised to post a new chapter every week, but school is taking all of my free time away and I'm literally just studying all day. But anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope it's better than the last one.

* * *

**The Assassin Is Back**

How do I look? –Prue asked Piper. They were in one of the bedrooms getting ready for something.

-You look fine Prue; I don't know why you're so worried about your look, it's not like you're going out or anything like that. –Piper answered.

-But this is my huge comeback! I've got my body back and I'm officially going out for the first time in almost 8 years!

-Sorry to tell you, but your official first day out is going to be spent at an office; Agent Murphy called us to give some information about the "case" you and Andy were working when you were forced to go into hiding.

-What? Really?

-Yes, he says he has needs to make sure no one finds out the truth.

Prue snorted heavily in disappointment.

-Then let's get this over with. –She said.

They went downstairs where Leo was waiting for them with Murphy and Andy.

-Hello girls. –The agent said.

-Morning, agent. –Prue said.

-Hi. –Piper said.

-Let's go? –The agent asked. –The car is waiting for us outside.

As soon as they opened the doors, a bunch of neighbors and reporters appeared. They were taking pictures and asking a lot of questions.

-Ma'am, are you really Prue Halliwell? –One of them asked.

-How do you explain your funeral back in 2001?

-Is it true that you and Inspector Trudeau were under witness protection?

-What is that? –Prue asked.

-Maybe one of the neighbors saw you and called them, technically you were dead, remember? –Murphy said.

-But how did they found out about the witness protection thing? –Piper asked.

-Someone… -The inspector started saying but was interrupted by the reporters.

-Oh, for God's sake! –Piper said waving her hand and freezing every one.

-What are you doing Piper? You could risk exposing you! –Leo said.

-I just bought us time to talk.

-Ok. –Murphy said. –The elder that came to ask me for this favor made me make sure that everyone would believe that you hadn't been dead this whole time, so I had one of the newspaper publish your story, this way they would _have_ to believe.

-And what exactly is my story? –Prue asked.

-I'll tell you in the office; now, Piper, unfreeze them before anyone sees us.

She waved her hand, unfreezing everyone, and then they ran to the car.

Meanwhile, Paige was in her apartment.

-Billie? –She called as she entered into one of the rooms.

-Yes? –Billie answered. She was on the floor with Tam, Kat and Henry Jr.

-Can I borrow your car? Mine has broken down and I need to go to work.

-Sure, but I need you to take me to the manor so I can leave the babies there. I'm loving this portal that the elders put there.

-Oh, of course, I thought you were staying here.

-No, I have to finish some of the paperwork to transfer schools. I'm going to finish college here.

-Really? I thought you were only staying for a month or so.

-I was, but then I decided to stay here, I've lived my entire life here… But anyway, let's go?

-Yeah. –Paige answered and they left.

At his and Phoebe's loft, Coop was standing in front of a closed door; he knocked before pushing it open and coming in.

-Behind the yellow line! –Phoebe shouted pointing at a line on the floor.

-I know Phoebe, it's just me. –Coop replied. –I brought you breakfast.

-Oh thanks sweetie. You can put it on the floor and I'll go get it.

-Come on, Phoebe!

-No, no. You're a cupid and you're crazily full of emotions.

-You really should go and talk to the elders about this "gift" they gave you, it's driving you mad.

-No way! What if they decide to enhance my levitation and premonition too? I don't want to have any more problems.

-Phoebe, they won't do it, you have to talk to them. I'll beam you there.

-No, Coop, wait! –She said, but he waved his hand and beamed her away.

In Agent Murphy's office, he was talking to Prue, Piper and Andy.

-Prue, you and Andy are going with my assistant to another room where she'll tell you everything. You can trust her, she knows about everything. –The agent said before sending them away.

When Piper started to move, though, he held her arm.

-Piper, can I talk to you?

-Yes, sure.

-Do you remember the deal we had a couple of years ago? That you'd help us with some cases…

-I do, and I also remember that we broke it after we found out that you were doing experiments in humans. –She replied.

-Well, now that these experiments have stopped, I would like to propose you a new deal.

-What? You're unbelievable. –She said mad at him.

-We had some incidents last year; did you hear about an explosion at one of the government's labs? It destroyed the research and killed some of the scientists, so we decided to drop the experiments. That's why I want to make you a new proposal; if we find a case that seems to be related to magic, I'll call you and you'll take a look at it.

-Why would we do that? And how do I know you're telling me the truth?

-I can't prove it to you because it's confidential, you'll have to just trust me, and the cases we're going to send to you, are the ones that represent threats, so you're gonna want to help, otherwise people will end up dying.

-I'll have to think about it.

-Why don't you take a test? There's this case about the Storm Killer.

-Storm Killer? What kind of name is that?

-Is the name of the murderer who has already killed ten people! –He said getting serious. –All the witnesses have reported that before each murder, a sudden storm starts, with strong winds, rain and lightning; the thing is that after each murder, the storm stops. Some of the witnesses have also reported seeing a blue shadow near the victims, though none of them actually saw the murder. He kills three women in each city he goes; he has been to LA, NY, and Chicago, and two days ago we found his first victim here.

-How do we know it's him?

- We know because of the _modus operandis;_ all the "vics" were killed in high places, so it will look like they have just fallen, and, obviously, during strange storms.

-Do they have any connections? Because those are three huge cities and it's hard to know why they were killed.

-Yes, and that's where it gets interesting, they're all part of Wiccan covens.

- Great! –Piper said sarcastically. –What do you want us to do?

-Take a look at this address and see if you can find out anything; show the police this card and they'll let you into the crime scene. –He said giving Piper a card.

-Ok. I'll report everything to you later. –And she left.

Coop was waiting in the living room when Phoebe was orbed back.

-Hey, how did it go?

-Perfect! They couldn't weaken my power, but they gave me a super strong potion that inhibited my empathy, so I'll only access it when I want. –She said happily.

-Inhibiting a power is something dangerous, someday you might never be able to access it again, or worse, you might lose control.

-Don't worry, they told me I can handle it, and they even gave me an apology present, which is strange since they don't usually apologize.

-What is it?

-It's just a blank paper, but they said it will be useful soon.

-Ok then, if you're happy, I'm happy. Oh, and I almost forgot, Piper asked you to meet her, she said it was urgent.

-Ok, I'm going there now, see you later.

She left and Coop stayed there with a worried look on his face.

Phoebe met Prue and Piper at the crime scene, they were on the top of a building and the only things there were the woman's belongings, which were inside a box.

-Hi girls. –Phoebe said.

-Oh, look who's out of her cave! –Piper said.

-Shut up! –Phoebe replied. –Why did you call me?

-We need you to see if you can get a premonition here. –Prue said. –There was a murder and Agent Murphy thinks a demon is involved.

-Why are you working with Murphy?

-Long story, I'll tell you later. –Piper answered and Phoebe started grabbing the things on the box.

Suddenly, she got a premonition:

"_A woman on the phone was walking on the top of the building when, suddenly, the wind started to blow harder and it started to rain. A demon appeared behind her and threw some kind of ball made of wind, throwing her off the overhang and into the air."_

-Oh my God! –Phoebe said.

-What did you see? –Prue asked.

-I know who killed her. –She said looking at Prue. –Shax.

-What? –Prue asked. –Are you sure?

-Prue… -Piper said.

-We've got to find him.

-Let me, Phoebe and Paige deal with this, we only need a power of three spell.

-No, I'll go with you; it's time to face these old fears from the past. –She said to Piper. –Did you see where he is now? –She asked Phoebe.

-No, but we can scry for him.

-It won't help, we need to find out his next victim. –Piper said.

-You said he killed only women that were part of Wiccan covens right? –Prue asked. –There are only three official Wiccan covens here in San Francisco, and one of them has its meetings at the top of the Bay Hotel.

-How do you know that? –Phoebe asked.

-I researched it when we were on our way, and besides that, it's like he's sending us a message; he wants us to find him, he wants his revenge on us. –She said. –And I want mine. –She added finally.

-Then let's go! –Piper said and they left.

Paige was on the street, in front of the Bay Hotel; she was talking to Billie on the phone:

-What do you mean by "you're gonna be late"? –She asked.

-Sorry Paige, my friend Sarah asked to show me her friends; they're part of this coven, and she thinks I'm also Wiccan.

-Why does she think you're a Wiccan? You're not a Wiccan, you're a witch!

-I know, but I had to create an excuse for all the strange things that happened to me.

-Great! –She said sarcastically. –What am I going to do while I wait? I knew I shouldn't have offered to pick you up. –She added joking.

-Come here. It's gonna be fun!

-You know it's not, but I'll go anyway, it's better than staying in the car. –Paige said closing the car and coming into the hotel.

By the time she got to the last floor, which had an open part with a porch, they had already started their celebration. After they finished, one hour later, all the women but Paige, Billie, and Sarah had left.

-Sarah is the daughter of the owner of the hotel, and he lets her have these celebrations every week here. –Billie said to Paige.

-Yes, I like here because of the open part, it lets all the good spirits in. –Sarah said.

-Ok, why don't we go now? –Paige asked.

But suddenly, a storm started.

-Where did that come from? –Billie asked.

-I don't know, but let's go inside. –Sarah said.

-Not so fast. –A heavy voice said.

-Oh no. –Paige said as she turned around and saw Shax. –I thought we had vanquished you.

He threw a wind ball at Paige, but Billie set it away with her telekinesis. Shax, then, sent a wind wave and sent Paige and Billie away; they hit a wall and fell unconscious. He sent another wave and threw Sarah over the balcony, but she managed to hold herself on the edge.

-Help! –She shouted and, at the exact same second, Prue, Piper and Phoebe got there.

-Piper, help her! –Prue said. –Phoebe, go check on Paige and Billie; I'll handle Shax.

Piper went to the edge and pulled Sarah back.

-What is that? –She asked.

-Don't worry, we have everything under control, now go to your home and don't tell anyone about what you saw here.

-Ok. –She replied and ran away.

Prue was face to face with Shax, they were staring at each other. He created a wind ball and threw it at her, but she evaded. She waved her hand and sent him away, but he floated and avoided the fall; he created a small hurricane around him and went to attack Prue.

He grabbed her and they started fighting, the hurricane was keeping Piper and Phoebe from coming near them; they kept fighting until the hurricane fell from the edge.

-Prue! –Piper shouted as she tried to freeze them, but she couldn't.

When the hurricane hit the floor, it sent a wave of dust and wind, flipping cars and knocking a few people; Prue and Shax were on the floor, and the soon got up.

-I'm gonna kill your sisters, just like I killed you once! –He said.

-Not if I kill you first! –She replied and then went to attack him.

On the top of the building, Piper was relieved to see that Prue was ok, and then went to call Phoebe.

Prue kept fighting with Shax, she even created a couple of astral projections to help her, but she was losing. When Shax was about to hit her, her sisters got there chanting the spell:

"Is a demon of evil winds that blows

that which forms below

no longer may you dwell…"

Shax stopped attacking Prue and turned to them, he sent a wind wave, stopping them. Prue used his distraction to attack him and used her telekinesis, sending him away too.

She ran to her sisters, but only Piper was awake.

-Piper, hurry, we've got to vanquish him.

-It won't work unless we have a third witch. –She said.

-I'm here. –Billie said leaving the hotel. –Will it work?

-Yes! –Prue said. –Come here!-She added and they started chanting:

"Is a demon of evil winds that blows

that which forms below

no longer may you dwell

death takes you with this spell."

-No! –Shax shouted as he was vanquished. He blew up sending a wave that knocked Prue and Piper; in the spot where he was, a dark smoke appeared and then went into the ground.

An hour later, the cops were there, and Agent Murphy was with them.

-We told everyone that with the storm part of the gas system exploded and caused everything. –He was telling Piper. –Thanks for taking care of him.

-You should thank Prue, she's the one that saved everyone.

Prue was talking to Andy:

-I can't believe I did it. I vanquished Shax, the demon that killed me all those years ago.

-Yes you did it. –He said. –And now he's never coming back again. –He added and then they hugged.

…

In the next morning, Phoebe went for the first time in a week to the work.

-Nice to see you Miss. Halliwell. –A man said. –Where have you been the whole week?

-I was working from home; but who are you?

-I'm your new boss. –He said. –If you had been here on Monday you would know that Elise took a sabbatical and she chose me to take her place here.

-Oh.

-So, technically, I'm your new boss, and you're fired!

-What?

-I found out that you had Leslie writing and sending your column for you the whole week! You can't do that without telling your superior, and now you're being punished. –He said. –You can now take your things from your office and go away.

-What? Please, give me a chance! I couldn't write for the whole week!

-No excuses; now leave, please.

As Phoebe turned around in shock, the man's eyes turned black for a second. When she got into her office, she felt something warm in her pocket; it was the piece of paper the elders had given her. When she grabbed it, some words appeared:

"Not everything is lost. Go to 558, Groomwitch st."

* * *

Hi, hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was better than the last one; I didn't have time to review it, so if you see anything wrong, you can tell me and I'll fix it. :) And don't forget to give me your opinion.


	5. When The Storm Comes

Hey, once again, I'm sorry I didn't post for a long time, but I swear I'm going to do my best to post every weekend. Oh, and another thing, I'd love to hear your suggestions and opinions for the fic, so, if you have anything you think I could improve, just tell me.

**When The Storm Comes…**

Prue was with Phoebe in her loft; they were in the living room packing up some things.

-I think I should stay. –Phoebe said.

-No, Pheebs, you should go. –Prue replied. –Elise is on a sabbatical and all you can do is wait. When she gets back, we'll get your job back; and in the meantime, I agree with Coop that you should take some vacation to relax and write your book.

-I don't know; I think I should get another job; someone needs to pay the bills. You know that Coop doesn't actually earn a salary and having a baby is really expensive.

-Yes, I know, things in the manor haven't been easy too; I haven't got my job back, Leo is working at magic school and Piper is the only one working… Even Paige is having troubles too…

-Oh, I don't know what I'm going to do; we never really had any problem with money…

-Don't worry, we'll figure this out like we always do. –Prue comforted her sister.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Coop, who beamed into the room.

-Phoebe! –He said. –Listen carefully, something happened and my bosses decided I can't be with you anymore. I don't know what's going on, but when I refused to accept, they sent someone after me, and now I've got to run.

-What are you saying Coop? –Phoebe asked.

-I don't have time to explain; here's a copy of my ring, as soon as I can I'll contact you. –He said giving Phoebe a ring. –Where's P.J.? I need to see her.

-She's in magic school.

-Ok, I'm going there. I love you Phoebe. –He said and beamed away.

-What just happened? –Prue asked.

-I don't know. –Phoebe said with a worried look on her face. –But it seems that someone is messing with me.

Meanwhile, Paige was with Billie in her car, they were spying someone through the glass.

-Spying is so fun. –Billie said.

-Ok, Billie, I brought you to help me, not to have fun… -Paige said. –Agent Murphy asked us to check on some strange activity here, we need to focus.

-Ok. –Billie responded.

They kept looking until they saw a man dragging a woman to an alley.

-Is that suspicious enough? –Billie asked.

-Let's go. –Paige said.

They left the car and went after the man. He was holding the woman and feeding of her vital energy.

-Leave her alone! –Paige shouted.

She waved her hand and tried to orb him, but all she could do was move him a few meters away.

He looked at her and showed his fangs, then, he jumped over her, but before he hit his target, Billie waved her hand and sent him away.

Paige went to help the woman while Billie went after the demon. At the same time, a man, who looked a lot like Phoebe's new boss, appeared in the corner of the street.

Billie waved her hand again, this time, sending a pipe on the demon, but the man in the corner snapped his fingers, and the pipe went to Paige, hitting her in the leg.

-What happened? –Billie asked herself before deflecting an energy ball back to the demon, vanquishing him. –Paige, are you ok?

The woman Paige was helping left running and Paige was sitting on the floor.

-Yes. –She answered, but when she tried to get up, she couldn't. –Actually, I think I broke my leg.

Back at Phoebe's loft, Prue and she were talking to a woman in a suit.

-Listen, Mrs. Halliwell, I need you to cooperate and tell me where your husband is; I'm not the one creating the rules. –She said to Phoebe.

-I can't believe you're asking me this! –Phoebe said. –You're not taking my husband and I'm gonna find out who ordered you to take him away. Now leave my house before I vanquish you! –She said aggressively.

-We'll see who will get him first. –She said and then beamed away.

-Ugh, I hate them! –Phoebe said.

-Calm down. –Prue said. –Let's go to the manor and see if Leo knows anything.

At Piper's restaurant, she was cooking something in the oven, when her phone rang.

-Helo? Oh, hi Leo. No! You can't take Wyatt to watch your combat lessons at Magic School. Yes, I let you take him to know the place and things like that… No, Leo, it's dangerous!

While Piper was talking on the phone, she left the kitchen and started walking; the same man who was in the alley, appeared in the kitchen, turned on stove and then spread the fire, disappearing right after.

Piper kept talking to Leo and denying his wishes to take Wyatt to watch some classes at Magic School, but when she hung up the phone, she was surprised:

-Holly crap! –She said as she saw her kitchen on fire. –Oh no, this can't be happening!

She waved her hands and froze the fire before running to get the extinguisher, with some effort, she put out the fire, but half of her kitchen was destroyed.

-Piper? What happened? –A man asked coming into the room. –Is everything ok?

-Michael, I need some help here… -She said.

Back at the manor, Billie, Paige, Prue and Phoebe were waiting for Leo.

-I can't believe this is happening, why is everything going wrong? –Phoebe said angrily.

-Do you think there's something demonic behind all that? Or at least behind the "Coop thing"? –Paige asked.

-I don't know, but we can't believe everything that goes wrong in our lives has a magic reason behind, sometimes bad things happen… -Phoebe said.

-Don't worry, we'll figure this out. –Prue said.

-I'm gonna grab you some medicine. –Billie said to Paige, who now had her right leg plastered, and then left.

She went to the restroom and grabbed what she needed, but when she was coming back, she heard the sisters talking about how bad things were and Leo leaving because there had been a problem at Piper's restaurant.

-Right now there's nothing we can do… -She heard Prue saying.

-Maybe there is. –She said to herself and then closed her eyes, thinking of a place where all the problems were gone.

Suddenly, there was a strong flash and everything changed.

-What happened? –Paige asked getting up. –Wait, why am I walking? –Her leg was perfect.

-My hair! –Prue said looking at the mirror. –Why am I blond?!

-Oh God, what happened? –Phoebe asked.

-I may have done something… –Billie said coming into the room.

-Why are you dressed like one of those television maids? –Paige asked.

-What? –Billie asked before looking at the mirror. –Damn, what have I done? I look horrible!

-I think that's the least of our worries Billie… -Prue said. –Now, what actually did you do?

-I thought of a place where all your problems were gone; I just wanted to help!

-Great! I think you created another reality with your projection! –Phoebe said. –You have to send us back, now!

-I can't, I'm too weak, and I need to rest.

-What kind of reality is this? –Prue asked looking around. All the furniture was fancier than before and there was some kind of preparation to a party. –I think we're rich!

-Not only rich, but famous too. –Paige said grabbing some magazines. –Here says that you own Buckland, and that I'm the owner of a famous firm.

-And looking at those prizes on the wall, it seems that Piper's restaurant is famous and very successful. –Prue added. –And what are all those books? -She asked.

-What? –Phoebe said. –That's not possible; I haven't finished writing this book! –She said looking at the shelf with many best sellers. –And I haven't written any other…

-Well, it seems that here you have. –Billie said.

Before Phoebe could protest more, someone came into the room.

-Honey? Are you here? –Coop asked.

-Coop? –Phoebe said. –Are you ok?

-Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?

-Because the other cupids were after you!

-Cupids? What are you talking about? Are _you_ ok?

-Yes, she's fine. –Paige said. –She just fell on the floor and is a little dizzy, nothing to worry about.

-Ok, so I'm leaving for work. See you later at the party. –He said and left.

-Why didn't he know anything about cupids? –Phoebe asked. –This is getting really strange.

-Guys! We don't have to worry about that, why don't we enjoy the day before we have to go back? Billie can't do anything now… –Paige said.

-She's right, you're rich, go spend your money while you can. –Billie said sitting on the couch.

Paige grabbed Prue and Phoebe by their arms and left the manor.

-Look at that! –Prue said looking at her Porsche. –I'm starting to love it! –She added and then left with her sisters.

She grabbed the phone and called Piper.

-Hi. –She said.

-What did you do?! –Her sister shouted.

-Billie may have sent us to another reality, where we're rich and your restaurant is famous.

-What? You can't do that!

-Tell her we can't do anything about that now. –Paige said to Prue.

-You heard her. –Prue said on the phone. –Go enjoy your day! –She said and then hung up.

-They're completely crazy. –Piper said to herself and then went back to her activities.

Meanwhile, in the real reality, Leo got to Piper's restaurant.

-Piper!

-She's here. –Michael said, but she fainted, or something like that.

-I got her. –Leo said taking Piper into his arms. –It's ok. Can you take care of the restaurant for today?

-Sure. –Michael replied.

-Great. –Leo said and then left with Piper.

He took her to the manor, where he found her sisters and Billie lying on the floor.

-What happened? –He asked, but, obviously, no one answered. He put Piper on the couch and then went to get something, or someone, to help.

As soon as he left, the man from the kitchen and the alley appeared, followed by Tetrax and Omicron.

-See brothers? I've got you all the Charmed Ones and that annoying other witch.

-What have you done Sigma? –Tetrax asked. –You know we need them for our plan!

-Why can't we do everything? Or maybe use another witch? –He replied.

-What part of "a great force of good" didn't you get? The prophecy was very clear! –Omicron said.

-What if I don't want to follow the prophecy?

-Then we'll vanquish you and then replace by someone stronger, and smarter!

-Stop fighting now! –Tetrax said. –There's a reason behind choosing the Charmed Ones to do this job, and we must follow the plan! Now, leave them alone and come back with us.

-Can I just keep playing with that one? –Sigma asked pointing at Phoebe. –Belthazor seems to love her very much, and I'm making him watch every single moment of pain that I provide her.

-Fine, keep playing with our experiment, but leave the others alone, they can't know about our plan! –Tetrax said and the three of them disappeared.

In the other reality, Paige and her sisters had just left a store when they saw someone robbing a woman.

-Hey! –Paige said. –Leave her alone!

He turned around and pointed a gun at her.

-Gun! –Paige said, but nothing happened.

-Why isn't it working? –Phoebe asked.

-I guess when Billie sent all of our problems away, she took the cause of them too, magic. –Prue said.

-Hey man, why don't you put that gun down? –Paige asked, but the man shot anyway, hitting her.

-Paige! –Prue and Phoebe said at the same time.

-Don't worry. –Phoebe said putting her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. –Go back to the manor and get Billie to send us back! –She said to Prue.

When Prue left, she saw Phoebe calling an ambulance.

At the same time, Piper was at the restaurant managing a big event; the governor had gone there to have an important dinner with his family. But while she was talking to one of her chefs, she disappeared!

-What happened? –She asked getting up from the couch, in the manor.

-It worked! –Leo exclaimed; he and Wyatt were next to the couch, looking at Piper. –I got Wyatt to snap you out of that dream reality.

-How did you found out about that?

-Sometimes you talked while "sleeping", so I put one and one together.

-Thank you. –She said kissing him, but she stopped suddenly when she saw Paige bleeding. – Oh God, we need to wake them up now!

At the same time, both Billie and Wyatt broke the projection and brought the girls back.

-Help. –Paige gasped.

-Someone needs to heal her. –Prue said.

Wyatt put his hands over the wound and healed Paige.

Later, at her loft, Phoebe was writing something on her notebook:

"The most important thing is to never give up, because after every storm, there's a calm."

Suddenly, she felt something warm in her pocket; it was the magic paper, with the phrase:

"Meet me at the Bench's Coffee, now."

Phoebe quickly left and went there. When she got there, she found the only person alone and assumed he was the one who had sent the message.

-Did you wanna see me? –Phoebe asked.

-Yes Mrs. Halliwell, my name is Jake. –Said the man, who had blue eyes and spiky dark hair.

-Why did you call me?

-I've got something for you.

-What?

-Belthazor, I mean, Cole, isn't dead, and I know where he is.


	6. Hey, check this!

Hi guys :)

So, I'm here to say that I'm reeeealy sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while, but it's because I've been very busy and I'm doing my best, but every time I plan to write anything, something comes in the way :(

Again, I'm really sorry, and I'll do my best to upload, not one, but two new chapters this weekend.

Oh, and, if you want, I'd love to hear some of your suggestions, I've been running out of ideas lately…


	7. The Charmed Diaries (Pt 1)

This chapter will make some references to Bite Me, from season four of Charmed, but I'll change a part of the story.

* * *

**The Charmed Diaries**

Phoebe was at the coffee shop with the man named Jake.

-Belthazor, I mean, Cole, isn't dead, and I know where he is. –He said.

-What? What are you talking about, and how do you know me?

-Here's the thing, I was once a witch, just like you, but I gave my powers away to save my family; Belthazor helped me with that, and I owe him a favor.

-What do you mean he helped you? I don't believe he would just help a witch, and when was that?

-Actually, it's a rather complicated story, and you don't need to know the details. –He replied. –The important thing is saving him.

-Ok, where is he then?

-I don't exactly know, but I can find out; you have an empathic link with him, after all, he was very important for you, and I can channel this link and take us right to him.

-I thought you had given up your powers. –She said skeptically.

-I have, but that doesn't mean I don' know a couple of tricks anymore. –He said with a smile.

-How do I know I can trust you?

-You don't, but I know that, inside you, there's a tiny little voice telling you to.

Phoebe sighed as she realized she actually believed him.

-Ok, then, let's go, now. –She said.

-Really? –Jake sounded surprised. –I had a whole convincing speech…

-Shut up. –Phoebe said smiling with the corner of her mouth.

-OK, follow me.

They left the cafe and went to an alley.

-Give me your hands. –He said. –Good, now think about Cole with as many emotions as possible.

Phoebe didn't want to let all those emotions in, but she knew she had to, and that's what she did.

A strong, red light shone and, when it went off, Phoebe and Jake were gone.

Meanwhile, Paige was leaving a restaurant, it was dark outside, and she was on her phone.

-Yes Piper, I can look after the kids tomorrow, it will be good for the twins and Henry to have some company… Don't worry. OK, see you later, bye. –She said and then hung up the phone.

She was walking to her car, when someone pulled her away; the person was really strong and fast, and Paige didn't have time to react. He took her to a dark corner and covered her mouth.

-You won't scream… -He started saying, and Paige felt some kind of power in those words, but she found the strength to orb away.

She appeared 16 feet away and left the man in shock for a while.

-How did you do that? –He asked and Paige recognized the voice.

-Who are you? –She asked.

He took a step forward and the light from the lamppost allowed Paige to see him. He was tall, had dark hair and blue eyes, some women would say he was gorgeous, but not the ordinary kind of beauty, a dark, dangerous one.

-Damon?! –Paige said!

-I have to admit that I didn't think you would remember me. –He said smiling.

-Of course I do, you saved my life, that's not something you forget!

-Well, I also erased your mind after that.

-And you knew that that wouldn't work on me. –She said smiling. –But what are you doing here? I thought you would never come back.

-Well, that was the plan, but a witch forced me to, and now I need your help to go back. –He said the last part hesitantly.

-Oh, now _you_ need my help. –She said smiling. –First, I demand some answers; why don't you come with me, and then we can talk.

-Ok, but I need to hurry, I'm not alone.

As they left, someone who was in the shadows appeared, clearly looking for them, but leaving right after since she found no one.

…

Phoebe and Jake appeared in a cave in the middle of the underworld.

-Here we are. –He said.

-I don't see anything. Where exactly are we? - Phoebe said, suddenly being hit by a wave of anger and desperation. –And how do you know Cole is alive? I saw him being vanquished!

-No, you saw him being teleported; he is in a cage somewhere near here, I'm sure! Don't worry!

-How do you know?

-Because I'm linked with Omicron, the demon that was fighting both of you! See, I had the power of premonition, and before Belthazor helped me, I foresaw everything that was going to happen; I found a way to link myself to Omicron and see where he would trap Cole, I found a way to give you the magic paper, I found a way to take us here and I know he is alive!

Jake was shouting, and Phoebe had backed a couple of steps. There was something odd about the way he talked about Cole.

-Ok, there's no need to get angry; let's go find him. –She said trying to calm him down.

They wandered through the tunnels for a few minutes, before finding a cave guarded by two demons.

-We've got to vanquish them. –Jake said.

–Leave that to me. –Phoebe said.

She waved her hand and a red shadow hit both of them, vanquishing them.

-Nice job.

-I know. –She said smiling and then entered the cave. –Wait, I know this place, Cole took me here once; Tetrax was here.

-Yeah, this is where they were keeping the demons they brought back, but Cole is not here, otherwise you would have felt it; he must be in another cave.

They kept walking until the found a dark, small passage.

-I guess this is the place we were looking for.

-Perfect! –Jake said getting down. –Let's go inside.

They had to crow to get to the other cave, which was much bigger and had only one cell; inside it, there was Cole, on the floor, weak and fragile.

-Oh my God, Cole! –Phoebe said running to the cell. She shook the bars in an attempt to open the door, but it didn't work.

-Phoebe, turn around. –Jake said.

-What? –Phoebe asked, and then she saw the holograms on the wall, they were showing all the moments in her life that she has felt pain and sadness, including the recent ones. –Oh my God, what have they done?!

-They've been torturing him, both physically and mentally. –Jake said perplexed. –Come on, we have to get him out of here.

He got a potion out of his pocket and threw it at the lock, blowing it up.

Phoebe ran to Cole and held him in her arms.

-Are you ok? –She asked, but he was sleeping, or fainted, or something like that. –How are we going to leave here? –She asked Jake.

-I'll break the link that brought us here. –He said.

-Wait, but if you do this, you will only send me and Cole back!

-That was the plan all along. –he said. –I'll stay here, and he'll leave in my place.

-No, you can't!

-But I have to… -He said raising his hand and then closing it; a light shone and Phoebe and Cole were back to the alley that she was before.

-Oh Jake, what have you done…

Back at the manor, Paige and Damon were on the couch, talking with Piper and Prue.

-So you're saying that he's a vampire. –Prue said. –But not a normal one.

-Yep. –Cole answered for Paige. –I'm from far away, a place where vampires don't have a queen or turn into bats.

-But where is this place, and how did you meet Paige back then? –Piper asked.

-Seven years ago, I ended up here and met a group of vampires; they were planning to turn a witch into one of them, to kill someone called The Source, I think; but their queen disagreed and sent them to kill her, after all, the witches were their enemies too. I followed them and pretended to be like them, but when I saw them biting you, and then leaving you there to die, a tiny part of my brain said I should save you.

-I went there and gave you my blood, and it was supposed to save you, but the mix of power and blood made something go wrong, and, against all the odds, you turned into a vampire. –He continued, looking at Paige. –After that, they changed their plan and decided to use you against your sisters.

-I had to feed to become a complete vampire, and I remember I wanted to do that, but he stopped me in the last second. –Paige said. –We talked, and he told me a few things about him, but then he left and I was alone again; the rest of the story you know, you came, killed the queen, I turned back, etc.

-Wow, when I thought our lives couldn't get any more complicated. –Piper said.

-Well, the thing is, he saved me, but I still want to know how you got here, why and who's following you. –Paige said.

-On the first time, a witch sent me here, I had a fight with her and my punishment was to spend two days in another reality…

-Wait. What? –Prue asked. –You're from another reality? Why didn't you say it before?

-I don't have to tell you everything! And besides, that's not important. Back to the story, this time I was sent here by accident; there was this strong vampire in town, and the best way we found to get rid of her was sending her here, but I ended up coming together.

-Who is she? –Piper asked.

-Her name is Katherine, and she's pretty mad at me. –Damon said. –So if you could send me back, I'd appreciate very much.

-And you plan to leave her here? –Paige asked. –No way!

-I didn't choose this reality! And you can vanquish her easily!

The four of them were standing now.

-Is that how you talk about me when I'm not near? –A voice said from behind.

They all turned and saw a brunette standing at the door. She entered and closed it behind her.

-Katherine! –Damon said. –How did you get it?

-New world, new rules. –She said and then ran to him, dropping him on the floor. –Now, where were we before you send me here?

Piper tried to froze them, but it didn't work. Paige waved her hands and sent them to separate corners of the room, Prue, then, held Katherine against the wall with her telekinesis.

-I see you found your own set of witches here. –Kat said. –But why didn't you tell them that their powers only work for a few seconds on us. –She added jumping over Prue.

It was a mess in the room, with everyone shouting and running, but it all stopped when someone kicked the door and opened it; two men got inside the room and one of them, with a gun, shouted:

-No one moves or I'll shoot! –He said.

-Who are you? –Prue asked.

-My name is Dean, Dean Winchester; now you go back to your place, _witch! –_He pronounced the last word with disgust.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Ok, I hope you liked this chapter, especially because it's a cross over; I'll post the second part this weekend. :) Let me know what you think. Sorry, if I repeated some words too many times and if it was confused too.


	8. The Charmed Diaries Meets Supernatural

Ok, so this is the second part of the cross over, hope you liked it :) I didn't have time to review it before posting, so forgive some mistakes please.

* * *

**The Charmed Diaries Meets Supernatural **

Dean and Sam had their guns pointed at the sisters when Piper shouted:

-Ok, that's it! –She waved her hand, freezing the brothers before they got the chance to shoot. –Get me a rope! –She asked Paige.

-Rope! –Paige said pointing to the basement and then to the brothers; they were tied. –I can't believe this actually worked. –She said remembering how weak she was.

Piper waved her hand again unfreezing them.

-Oh, what the… -Dean said looking at the rope.

-How did you do that? –Sam asked looking confused.

-I thought you knew everything about witches. –Prue said making fun about them.

-We do, and I know you must be pretty strong, 'cause there's no way you did that with a hex bag. –Dean replied.

-You're right, we're pretty strong, so you better tell us… -Piper said before Paige interrupted her:

-Wait, "hex" what?

-Hex bag. –Sam answered. –You know, the things you use to kill innocents.

-Whoa, we don't kill any innocent, we protect them, and we also don't know anything about hex bags. –Prue said.

-Guys, wait! –Paige said. –Can't you realize it? Katherine said she brought them from another dimension; maybe, there, witches are evil. –She said looking at her sisters. –But here, we save innocents from demons, and warlocks, and darklighters, and we also protect the magical community. –She added looking at the Winchester.

-Ok, now I'm starting to get it, but if you think we're on the same side, why don't you let us go? –Sam asked.

-Because we're not stupid; we won't let you go until we know we can trust you. –Piper said.

-Than we're gonna stay here for a long time… -Dean said smiling.

-Listen guys, we need to find Katherine! –Paige said. –Please, just tell us you won't kill us. –Paige said.

-We can send you back to your world. –Prue said right before Dean replied.

-What? –He asked.

-We're the only ones who can send you back, so you have to help us, unless you want to stay here forever. –She said with a victorious look on her face.

-She's right. –Sam whispered to Dean.

-I know. –He whispered back. –OK, we'll help. –He said out loud.

-Don't dare to do any trick, or I'll blow you up. –Piper said looking at him.

-Ok, now we need to search for her; Prue, look for hair, or nail, or anything we could use to scry for her. Damon… Where's Damon? –Paige shouted looking at the door.

-Guess your friend ran away. –Dean said smirking.

-Shut up. –She replied.

* * *

In the alley where Phoebe and Cole were, she carried him to her car and waited for him to wake up.

-What happened? Where am I? –He asked opening his eyes.

-You're safe. –Phoebe said looking at him with relief.

-Phoebe?! What are you doing here?

-I rescued you. With the help of a friend of yours…

-You what? With whom?

-I rescued you from the Underworld with the help of a guy named Jake; he told me you helped him once many years ago. He said you helped him give away his powers to save his family or something like that…

-Phoebe, what are you talking about? I don't know any one named Jake, nor did I help anyone give their powers away… Who exactly was this guy?

-Ok, then I guess he lied to me… But that doesn't matters because he stayed there in your place; Cole, he saved you.

-I'll thank him later, now I'm just happy to see you safe and happy. –He said.

-I know that they did those things to me to torture you… That was incredibly cruel, but you have to know that I'm ok. –She looked really worried.

-I'm fine Phoebe. -He said, but when he tried to get up, he couldn't. –Maybe not so much. –He added lying back again.

-I'll take you to the manor and you'll rest, then we'll figure out a way to save Jake. –Phoebe said starting the car and driving away.

Back on the manor, Prue was scrying for Katherine with Sam while Piper was talking to Paige.

-You will go after her and I'll go after Damon. –Paige said.

-Alone? –Piper asked. –He's dangerous…

-Oh please, I've dated more dangerous guys. –Paige said smiling. –But really, don't worry, I'll be fine; I'm the one who should be worried, I'm leaving you with two guys that want to kill you to go look for a girl who also wants to kill you.

-Isn't that our everyday job? –Piper replied. –We'll manage it; now go before you lose his tracks.

Paige smiled and then left; right after that, Dean came into the room.

-Hey. –He said.

-What do you want? –Piper said roughly.

-To apologize; I was rude to you before, and I truly believe that you're good, but you have to understand why it was so hard for me to trust you; I've seen dozens of people been killed by witches, and you can't expect me to just accept this whole thing so easily.

Piper took a deep breath and then turned around.

-I understand, but you will have to get over that because we need your help; that vampire is pretty strong and smart.

-I know. Doesn't it make things funnier?

-Shut up. –Piper said smiling. –Now come here and help me make those potions.

In the other room, Prue and Sam were finished scrying and found Katherine.

-That was amazing; I could really use one of those. –Sam said.

-I know. –Prue replied. –I can teach you how to do it later; now we have to go.

-Fine. –He said and they called Piper and Dean.

They were about to leave when Prue said:

-Wait! What about Phoebe?

-I'm leaving her a note. –Piper replied reading out loud what she had written:

"Phoebe, we're out to chase some vampires; be back soon. Love, your sisters".

-Now, let's go. –Piper said and then left, being followed by the other three.

* * *

Phoebe came home and found her and Cole alone; she read the note and then took Cole to the couch.

-Do you have any open wound? –She asked him. –Anything that I need to take care immediately?

-Nothing that won't heal soon. –He said. –Now tell me, how did you save me? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just let me go so easily.

-Jake arranged it all; he had a dozen of cards under his sleeve. –Phoebe replied. –I don't know how, but he found a way to find me, to take us there, to get you out…

-Are you sure we can trust him?

-For God's sake! He stayed there in you place! Why would he do that unless he was on our side?

-I don't know, but we should be careful, it's very hard to find someone who actually likes me.

-Ok, I'll be careful, but we're still going to save him.

-As you wish. Just let me get better. –He said.

* * *

The car stopped next to an empty warehouse; the four got out of the car and divided in two groups; Piper and Dean went to the back while Prue and Sam took the front. They could notice from the noise that there were more vampires inside.

Dean took off his gun and armed it, getting ready to shoot anything.

-Wait! –Piper said. –I freeze before you shoot, ok?

-Why? What if they don't freeze like that chick?

-Believe me, I can freeze them. –She said confidently, and then melted the door on their way, entering into the warehouse. Dean followed her with an impressed look on his face.

As soon as they were inside, they were attacked by two vampires; Piper froze them and then threw a potion, vanquishing both monsters.

-Hey! –Dean exclaimed. –Why can't I kill them but you can?

-Because bullets will just harm them a little, but I'll let you hit one. –She said while walking to the next door.

After facing other vampires, Prue, Sam, Dean and Piper found Katherine; the five of them were inside a huge room.

-Don't even try to run away. You won't be able to escape. –Sam said.

-Let's see. –Katherine said teasing them and then turned all the lights off, using the darkness to hide and run.

* * *

Paige found Damon in the pier; he was trying to call his friends to escape.

-I don't believe they want you back. –Paige said.

-Well, what can I do? I guess that's what I get for being a jerk with the witch that was supposed to take me back.

-You deserve it, you know, for running away and leaving Katherine and the Winchester here for us.

-I'm sorry, ok? But I knew that you could handle it. –He said trying to use his compulsion.

-Don't even try please. –She said.

-OK. I think I should go now. –He turned away and tried to run, but hit a force field that was holding him back. –Oh, come on!

-You're coming with me to help, and then we're sending you and that little vampire back to your place.

-What makes you think that I'll follow your orders?

-I've got a bag full of Vervain ready to be orbed inside your body in the car.

-Now you've got my attention.

-Get inside the car; I know where she is.

As soon as Paige started to drive, Damon tried to throw the bag away, to run, to know Paige out, but he failed all the times.

They got there at the same time as the lights were turned off, and they saw Kat trying to run away. Damon rushed and grabbed her by her neck, immobilizing her long enough for Paige to throw a stunning potion.

-We've got her! –Paige said.

-Can you send us back, now?

-What? Aren't you gonna kill her?

-I wish I could, but she's old history, I've got some questions to make before I kill her.

-Sorry, but I'll need my sisters; But there's a thing I can do… -She said smiling.

…

The next day

Everyone was in front of the manor, saying goodbye.

-I still can't believe she actually escaped us; I was ready to kill her. –Dean said.

-Sorry bro, I was faster. –Damon lied.

-Guys, the portal is open. –Paige shouted.

Dean and Sam walked to it, but before crossing, the older brother called Piper.

-I could use powers like yours to hunt demons, are you sure you don't wanna come with us? –He asked her.

-Sorry, but I have a life here, husband, kids, a job… But I could go visit you one time. –She replied smiling.

The brothers crossed the portal and disappeared. Five minutes later, they called Damon, who crossed it with his car, scaring the sisters.

-What the hell was that? –Piper said. –He's crazy!

-Did I just see his trunk move? –Prue asked.

-Girls, that's Damon, always doing unimaginable things. –She said smiling and remembering that Katherine was inside the trunk.

After the portal was closed, Phoebe came out of the manor, calling for her sisters:

-I guess there are some things you want to tell me? Because I'm sure that chasing vampires wasn't all you did… -She shouted smiling from the door.

-After you tell us how you got Cole back. –Piper replied going inside with the other two.

* * *

There were some "scenes" that I decided to take away, but if you want, I can write them for you.


	9. Such a Halliwell Christmas!

Hi ;) This episode will start a little differently, with a series of flashbacks, because it will happen 2 months after the last one. Also, it's going to be something that Charmed never did: a Christmas special! Hope you like it.

**Such a Halliwell Christmas!**

*Flashbacks*

Phoebe and Cole flame into a cave in the underworld; they look surprised for a while.

-It's gone. –Phoebe said. –The prison is gone.

-I told you they might have moved it to another place, especially after I escaped… -Cole tells her.

She sighs and they flame away.

* * *

Paige is in her apartment, talking to an Elder:

-Really? –She asked with a surprised, but happy, face.

-Yes. –The Elder responds. –Henry will be allowed to see his children again, but not to see you.

-Will I ever see him again? –She asks with a frown.

-I don't know. –He answers orbing away.

* * *

In Phoebe's loft, she's seen running to Coop's arms.

-You're back! –She exclaims, beaming with happiness.

-Yes, I told you I'd solve all the problems. But I'm still going to find out who did it… -He answers seriously.

-Fine, but let's just enjoy this moment now, shall we? –She asks kissing him and then laying on the bed with him.

* * *

Piper is sitting at the couch, holding a magazine.

-Leo! –She shouts.

-What? –He asks coming into the room.

-Guess whose restaurant was nominated as one of the best one in San Francisco? –She asks smiling.

-Really? –Leo similes. –That's awesome Piper! –He adds hugging her. –You deserve it.

-_We_ deserve it. –She corrects with a smile.

* * *

Phoebe is sitting on her bed with Piper, they're holding hands.

-You can't tell anyone. –Phoebe asks.

-Don't worry, I won't, I just don't get why, you and Coop should be happy about it.

-The thing is that I haven't told anyone, just you. Things with Cole are finally fine, and I don't wanna ruin it.

-Oh, sweetie, you can't do this. Cole has moved on, and I know that it took a lot from you to accept him back; he doesn't have the right to be mad about it.

-I know, but let's just wait a little, ok? Let's remember that we lost our baby.

-Honey, that was years ago, and that baby was never really yours, it was the source's. And besides, he has already moved on from that too. But I won't tell anyone, I promise.

Next to them, over the bed, there was a pregnancy test; it was positive.

* * *

Prue and every one of the family are standing in the middle of the living room; Andy was kneeling on the floor, holding and open, small box:

-Prue Halliwell, I've known you for my whole life, and I've been in love with you for so many years! Would you give me the honor of marrying me?

-Yes! –Prue says and then kisses him.

* * *

Leo and Piper are sitting together on the couch, talking:

-I can't think of what would have happened if I hadn't been there to tell Wyatt to stop using his powers, someone could have seen him. –Leo said.

-I know, I think we should send him to magic school to learn how to control it better. –She said.

-I know you didn't want to…

-But it's necessary. I just hope we'll be able to balance that with his normal life; I don't want him to be lonely and be called a freak or something like that…

-Don't worry, we'll find a way to do this. –He consoled her.

* * *

*End of flashbacks*

Present time: December 24th

Prue and Paige are sitting on the couch, talking:

-You know, when I moved out, I thought we wouldn't stay as close as we were before. –Paige said to Prue. –But I'm glad I was wrong, we still see each other almost every day, especially now that we've been facing demons again.

-Yeah, I can't imagine my life without you, and I can't believe it's been a year since I came back to life and met you. –Prue replied.

-It's definitely been a long year. –Paige said extending the last word.

Their chat was interrupted by the sound of Phoebe and Cole talking upstairs; they were still looking for Jake.

-What do you think about him? –Prue asks looking up.

-Cole? I still don't trust him. I know he's been helping us and that Phoebe and Piper trust him, but the two years he spent with us weren't very pleasant; especially when he tried to kill me… -The younger sister replied. What about you?

-I don't trust him too, but I'll give him a chance.

-But let's not talk about that; tell me, where is your fiancé taking you to today?

-I don't know, he said he wants to surprise me; all I know is that we're going to have lunch together.

Paige squealed with happiness just like a teenager.

* * *

Upstairs, Phoebe and Cole are looking at an improvised map of the underworld that Cole had made.

-Where could he be? –She asks frustrated.

-I don't know, but I'm sure this map won't help us.

-Then what are we going to do? It's been two months and we still have no clue about Jake!

-That's why I'm telling you to let go, we won't find him, or the Triad, unless they want us too; right now we should be more concerned about why they stopped attacking us.

-I know, I'm sorry; but it's just so hard for me to let go, I mean, he saved your life and… -She gave up talking.

-Right now there's nothing we can do. I promise you, as soon as we have a clue, I'll help you find him.

-Ok. –She says and then sighs.

Suddenly, Phoebe hears Piper calling her. She leaves the attic and goes to her sister's room.

-What? –She asks as soon as she gets there.

-I know you told me not to, and you can hide it here if you want, but I couldn't help but to buy it. –Piper says showing a tinny baby shirt.

-Oh Piper! That's beautiful. –Phoebe says with one hand over her belly. –But I'll definitely hide it here. –She adds with a smile. –Thank you.

-You're welcome. –Piper answers smiling.

* * *

Downstairs, Prue hears the doorbell rings and then rushes to the door. She opens it and Andy gets inside, holding a package.

-What's that? –Prue asks.

-Don't know, it was on the door when I got here; let's open it.

Prue follows Andy's suggestion and finds a small snow globe inside the box.

-That's cute. –Prue says shaking it. –Who do you thing left it her… -Before she could finish her sentence, she and Andy are sucked by the globe and transported into another dimension: some kind of frozen forest.

-Oh. –Prue says.

–Where are we? –Andy asks.

-I don't know, but I'm sure the Triad has something to do with it; only they would attack us on Christmas Eve.

Andy chuckles and Prue look at him.

-It's not funny! We're gonna freeze in here unless we find a place to hide.

-I'm glad I have a powerful witch here to help me. –He says grabbing her hand and pulling her into the forest.

-I don't think we should go wandering off…

-If you want to find any kind of shelter, that that's our only option…

She nods and then follows him into the woods.

* * *

In the manor, no one notices the snow globe on the floor. Not until Phoebe walks to the door and finds it open.

-One thing is to leave it unlocked, but leaving it open is totally different. –Phoebe says to herself remembering the problems that not locking the door had brought them before. –Hey, what's that? –She asks seeing the globe on the floor. The moment she touched it, she got a vision:

"Prue and Andy were sucked into the globe; they were now in a cave, lost and slowly freezing."

-Oh God. –She said to herself before being sucked into the globe too.

When the globe fell on the floor, it cracked, and the place on the floor where it fell froze immediately. Soon, the ice spreads and covers the whole floor, and part of the walls.

–Phoebe, have you seen my phone? –Paige asking stepping on the floor. As soon as she did it, she froze and became an ice statue.

A few minutes after that happened, Leo, Piper and Cole found her.

-What happened? –Piper asked.

-I have no idea. –Leo answers. –But I guess it has something to do with that. –He says pointing to the globe, which seemed to be the source of the ice.

-We need to get it. –Cole says.

-I'll do it. –Leo says stepping on the ice before Piper stops him; he becomes a statue just like Paige.

-Leo! –Piper exclaims! –How are we going to get that thing?

-Let me try, I can melt the ice. –Cole says.

-No way you're burning my floor; I'll take care of the melting and you get that thing. –Piper says.

She waves her hand and part of the ice melts; Cole runs and grabs the globe, being sucked by it right after.

-Great. –Piper says sarcastically.

* * *

Phoebe is walking through the woods, looking desperately for Prue and Andy; when she finally finds them, they're inside the cave from her vision.

-Phoebe! –Prue shouts.

-I'm so glad I found you, I was worried.

-It's ok, we're fine. –Andy answers for Prue. –Please tell me you came to get us out.

-I wish I knew how. –She says and they frown.

-At least now we have someone else to help us get warm. –Andy says trying to calm the girls down.

-Yeah. –Phoebe replies with her hands over her belly.

-Is everything ok Pheebs? Prue asks.

-Besides the fact that we're freezing? Yeah.

-I'm serious; tell me what's wrong.

Phoebe looks at Prue and says weakly:

-I'm pregnant.

-What?! Really?! That's awesome news Phoebe!

-I know; I guess I'm kinda nervous about it.

-Congratulations. –Andy says smiling.

Suddenly, they hear a different voice say something:

-You're pregnant Phoebe? –It was Cole who said it.

She turns around surprised, but before she can say anything, something throws Cole far away.

A huge monster made of ice appears and try to attack them with ice beams and ice balls.

Prue and Phoebe do a great job deviating the attacks, but none of their powers affects the monster. Phoebe levitates a kicks the monster, but it throws her against the wall of the cave. It has cornered Prue and Andy, but before attacking them, it is hit by an enormous fireball sent by Cole.

After multiple attacks, and with Prue's help, Cole destroys the monster, leaving only a mark on the floor.

Suddenly, after that, the snow moves and forms words on the floor:

"This was just a warm up; did you really think I would just leave you in peace? –Omicron"

-That's great. –Coles says to himself before the four of them are teleported back to the manor, where Piper, Paige and Leo are waiting; the last two with blankets over their shoulders.

-Thanks. –Paige and Leo say at the same time.

-You're welcome. –Cole says. –But your sisters also helped.

Phoebe and Prue smile before Piper calls them.

-Hum, guys, I don't know if you realize how much time you spent there, but it's already Christmas. –Piper says.

-What? But it was noon when I was transported! –Prue says.

-But now it's 6 am and I had to sleep in the attic so that the ice wouldn't reach me. –Piper says. –So you all better have some nice gifts for me. –She adds joking.

They exchanged presents and Phoebe announced to everyone that she was pregnant. While they were celebrating and waking the children up, Cole called Phoebe.

-Cole, I… -Phoebe started to say.

-You don't owe me any explanation, ok? I get it that you're married now and that you already have a daughter. You shouldn't worry about this, I've moved on and I don't want you to hold yourself because of me. I'm happy if we can just be friends. –He says.

-I'm more than ok with just friends. –She says and they hug.

-Hey Phoebe, come back here, Wyatt is looking for you. –Piper calls.

-I guess I should go. –Cole says.

-Nope, you're coming with me. –Phoebe grabs his arms and then pulls him to the room with her.


	10. Apocalyptic Charmed

Hey, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter

Oh, and it will feature The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but I'll change a few things about them.

**Apocalyptic Charmed**

The three members of the Triad were standing together in a cave:

-You saw the result, the demons must be killed by The Charmed Ones, otherwise they won't be useful to the plan! –Tetrax said to Sigma.

-Your little detour took two months from our plan. –Omicron added to the third member.

-I know, and I apologize, but oracles are very tricky and we needed to be sure. –Sigma replied.

-The prophecy sounded very clear to me. –Omicron said.

-Don't start fighting like two little humans! –Tetrax ordered silencing the other two. –Sigma, show us the prophecy again.

Sigma waved his hand and a hologram appeared in the air:

"There was a woman in raggedy clothes; she had a crystal ball in front of her and she was looking at it. Her eyes were white and glowing.

-After the great lord of death has been defeated,

Several years shall be waited

The souls of the fallen demons will be taken

And will bring back the master of fear

But beware; only the Ones who destroyed all those demons,

Will be able to break the frontier

That separates life from death

And good from evil.

After that, the woman laughed madly and then vanished."

-See? "The Ones" could be any witch; now we know for sure that it is talking about the Halliwell sisters. –Sigma said.

-Fine. –Omicron replied. –But now we must go back to the plan.

-I know exactly what we need. –Sigma said pointing at three statues that were together.

-I don't think we should release them yet; they have a tendency of actually succeeding in their plans. –Tetrax added. –And there1s even one of them missing.

-If you don't want the demons to know that we're using them, you have to take risks! –Sigma said. –And besides, we know that the Charmed Ones will vanquish them, like always, with or without the fourth one.

-Fine. –Tetrax answered.

* * *

In the manor, Billie had just come in with some suitcases and a bag in her hand.

-Guys, I'm back! –She yelled from the doorstep. –I brought presents! Guys? Is anyone here?

-I'm here! –Paige answered coming into the room. –I was putting Henry to sleep. –Paige rushes to hug Billie. –How was the trip?

-Oh it was amazing! –She said excited. –The best three weeks of my life!

-That's great! –Paige replied smiling.

-Where is everyone?

-They went shopping and left me here with the kids; they'll be back soon.

-Ok. So, tell me what I missed!

-You can't even begin to imagine; it starts with Prue being engaged and ends with us being attacked on Christmas… -Paige said sitting on the couch.

A few minutes later, they were still talking about the recent events.

-What happens if you try to sneak in and see Henry? –Billie asked curious.

-He is orbed away before we can see each other; the Elders only let him see the kids. –Paige replied frowning.

Suddenly, they're interrupted by Cole, who had just flamed into the room.

-You have to see this. –He said pointing at the TV and turning it on.

"There was a reporter in the middle of a street; she was talking and pointing at some people standing there.

-No one knows what happened, but some witness said that there was a car accident and that after that the two drivers started arguing; soon everyone on the street joined the argument and some even started to attack each other. Now we're facing huge fights here, including some people from the shops near here; people are fighting directly or even just throwing things!"

-What is that? And what does it has to do with us? –Paige asked.

-Can't you see? It sounds like just a normal confusion on the street, but there's someone behind it! See that man standing there? –He pointed at a man on the TV. –I know him; he is war! –Cole said.

-War? What do you mean with that? –Billie asked.

-I mean like one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. That's his MO; he starts with little fights then makes them bigger, until they become a real war! He was the one behind World War One and Two and the civil war!

-Then what are you waiting?! We have to go after him!

-I know, I just came to tell you because Phoebe asked me to talk to one of you before vanquishing someone.

-Come on then, flame us there! –Paige said and they left.

-Wait! What about… –Billie started to say before they flamed away. –…me?

* * *

As soon as they got there, Cole and Paige found Leo and Prue holding Piper.

-Let me go! That man just threw the shoes I bought at some random car! I'm not gonna let him walk away! –Piper said trying to escape from her sister and husband.

-Piper, the whole street is crazy, can't you see? –Leo tried to persuade her.

-Prue! –Paige said rushing to them.

-Paige! Cole! Take Piper away from here; she's been affected by something, or someone, and now she's aggressive and crazy. –Prue replied.

-I know. –Paige said. –Cole will take her and Leo away; you have to help me get that man! –Paige pointed at the horseman, but he saw and started to run away.

Prue and Paige ran after him, but he threw an energy ball at Paige, who tried to use her force field; it stopped her from being hit, but she fell on the floor.

-Paige! –Prue shouted; she didn't know what to do, go back to her sister or keep running after War. In the moment of indecision, she closed her eyes and two astral projections appeared, one next to Paige and one in front of the horseman.

The projection next to the man waved her hand and threw him on the floor.

-Got you! –She said.

For a second, he looked desperate, but then the look on his face changed, like he had just had an idea. He raised his hand and threw a small red ball at Prue; the moment she was hit, the projection disappeared and the real Prue waked up.

She saw War disappear and then saw the red mark that had appeared on her right flank, right where the ball had hit her.

* * *

Later, at the manor, Leo was giving Paige an icepack.

-You need to be more careful! You almost had a concussion! Now that you're powerless, you're more vulnerable. –He said.

-I'm not powerless, just a little weaker! –Paige tried to argue.

-Guys, we don't have time for that, we have to find out a way to get War and vanquish him before he does anything big. –Piper said. –Also I want my revenge for making me act like that; it's awful to be manipulated!

-What about the other ones, Pestilence, Famine and Death? Are the back too? –Phoebe asked.

-I don't know, but we could have ended this already if you had let me go ater him. –Cole said.

-Stop complaining Cole. –Piper said. –Let's look at the news and see if we can find anything.

She turned the TV on and saw the news:

"-All the main hospitals in San Francisco are full of patients with the same strange disease; it seems like a mix of multiple small diseases and the doctors don't know what to do yet…

Piper switched channels.

-Supermarkets all over town are facing a weird situation; food has been disappearing without any reasonable explanation…

-The street fights continue, and each time more violent and dangerous; cops are trying to hold them back, but some are even joining the confusion…"

-See? I told you, that's what they like to do; they do small things, just like a warning, and then they make them bigger. –Cole said. –We have to stop them now, before they become stronger.

-What about Death? –Billie asked.

-As soon as the other three start killing people he'll appear, and we can't let that happen. –ole responded.

Then what do we do? –Phoebe asked.

-We go after them. –He replied.

While they were planning what to do, Prue tried to transfer the water from a jar in front of her to a glass next to it, but it didn't work. With a suspicious look, she got up and waved her hands, but nothing happened.

-Hum, guys,. –Prue called. –We have a problem; my powers aren't working.

-What? Why? –Piper asked.

-I don't know, it must be this weird mark. –The older sister replied.

-That's one more reason for us to find them quickly. –The other girl replied. –Phoebe and I will go to the hospital, Paige and Billie will go after Famine and Cole will find War; you will stay at home and research about this mark.

* * *

At the hospital; the sisters met with Agent Murphy.

-Piper, Phoebe, do you know what this is about? –He asked.

-Yeah, we're on it already; don't worry. –Piper replied.

-I guessed you would; if you need anything, just ask. –He said.

-Actually, if you can find us a room full of sick people, but without any doctor, we would be very happy. -Phoebe said.

-Ok. –He answered and left.

After getting what they needed, both sisters chanted a spell, healing everyone.

-Now I guess Pestilence will be mad enough to come after us. –Phoebe said and they left.

They waited a few seconds in an alley before he appeared.

-Well, if it isn't the annoying witches. –He said.

-No time for chatting. –Phoebe said levitating and trying to kick him, but he sent her at a wall.

Piper waved her hand and blew him up, but he regenerated.

-Oh, come on! –Piper said angrily.

He waved his hand and was about to send Piper away when Prue appeared and protected her.

-Prue? What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay home.

-I don't know, I just woke up here… -Before she finished her sentence, she was hit by a green ball, sent by the horseman. She disappeared in the air, as it was just a projection.

-Oh, my brother is very smart. –Pestilence said before waving his hand and sending a distracted Piper at a wall. Before leaving, he waved his hand over both sisters, leaving them there.

* * *

Paige and Billie were also in an alley, looking for Famine.

-Are you sure he'll be here? –Paige asked.

-Of course! This is the most famous pie festival in the state; everyone comes here and eats a lot. If I was a demon planning on making everyone starve to death, I would get rid of places like this first. –Billie replied.

-That's very smart, Billie!

-Yes, that's very smart Billie. –Someone repeated sarcastically.

They turned around and saw the demon standing there. Both sides attacked and started to fight. Suddenly, the girls were helped by Prue, who had just appeared there.

The horseman, recognizing what his brothers had done, sent a yellow ball at her, making she disappear; it was another projection.

-What was that? –Billie asked.

-There's no time to think about that, he's running away. –Paige said as she saw Pestilence trying to teleport away. Before he could do that, she waved her hand and he was surrounded by orbs, which crushed him until he fell on the floor.

-Paige, that was amazing! –Billie said before she saw the other one falling down, fainted.

* * *

Paige woke up with the sound of explosions.

-Ouch, I need to stop fainting; it's not a good habit. –She said sitting down on the couch with her hand in her head.

-Are you ok? –Prue asked. –You used all your power to get Famine.

-Yeah, I guess. Wait! What were you doing there?

-I wasn't exactly there, that mark made me astral project while I was asleep. I think it was some kind of plan, because now I have three marks on my body and I can't control my powers anymore.

-We need to end this now; where is Billie?

-She's upstairs with Cole, the got Famine and War trapped; they're trying to get some answers.

-What about Piper and Phoebe?

-They're on the hospital; Pestilence did something with them and now they won't wake up anymore. Billie tried to use some spells and potions, but they didn't work. –Prue sound worried, but she tried to comfort her sister.

-This all is sounding too weird for me, I mean, they could have killed a lot of people by now and then Death would be here to help them. What are they waiting for? –Paige questioned.

-What if they can't? What if they somehow lost the fourth horseman and now they can't kill anyone? What if they're just waiting for someone to complete the group?

-You might be right, but where would they find a new Death? –Paige asked before being hit with realization. –Prue! The marks! It's you! They want to turn you into…

-The last horseman? –Prue turned around to face Paige; she was completely different now; she looked evil and empty. –Why don't you let me start with you? –She raised her hand and started to choke Paige with her telekinesis, but she was stopped by Billie, who sent her away.

-What happened? –Billie asked Paige.

-Prue is becoming Death; you have to stop her.

-How?

-Use your projection; maybe you can give her control long enough to vanquish the other three; it's our only hope. I'll help you. –Paige held Billie's hands.

Cole was now downstairs and fighting Prue; if he let her kill anyone, she would become the horseman, she would make the other three stronger and they would start the Apocalypse.

Billie closed her eyes and concentrated; time had made her stronger, but this was still hard to control. For five seconds, Prue came back to normal, but it was enough for her to get rid of the marks and become normal again.

She fell on the floor, exhausted, next to Billie and Paige.

-You did it. –Paige said looking at Billie. –Now all we have to do is vanquish two extremely powerful demons and find another one.

Much to their surprise, when they got to the attic, they found only burn marks on the floor; someone had vanquished them already.

-What happened? –Billie asked. –Who did this?

-I don't know, but this person vanquished Pestilence too, I just got a text from Leo saying that Piper and Phoebe woke up. –Prue said.

-This is sounding really weird to me. –Cole said.

-For once can we just ignore it? We got rid of the horsemen; that's all that matters. –Paige said.

* * *

In a cave, the Triad was discussing again.

-I told you they were too strong. –Tetrax said. –Next time I'll send you to vanquish them. –He was looking at Sigma.

-It got out of control; it's not my fault. They were smarter this time; I can't imagine the damage they would have caused to our plan if they had turned the witch into one of them.

-Next time you have to be more careful then! –Omicron replied. –We won't tolerate this anymore. –He added flaming away.

Hey guys. Don't know if this chapter was good or not, because I had to cut some parts for it to be shorter… Anyway, Saturday I'll post the next one and I hope you'll like it.


End file.
